AkaKuro Drabbles Short Stories
by Orangeusedtobemyjam
Summary: Stories about Akashi and Kuroko. Random stuff. Each chapter is different. Accepts requests for AkaKuro/KuroAka.
1. Chapter 1: Dogs

Akashi Seijuro is in _not_ in love with his neighbor. He doesn't wait outside his apartment to see the blue-haired beauty. He does not offer to help him carry his stuff upstairs. And he most definitely isn't pining after his cute neighbor's butt.

Well, maybe he was.

Said neighbor is known as Kuroko Tetsuya. He has a kind soul and the most beautiful, blue eyes that Seijuro wants to stare into and a wondrous personality. Kuroko loves to help everyone in anyway he can. He is patient, and despite his blank face, he is a loving and caring person.

That is why when Kuroko brought home a dog, in their apartment complex where pets were _not_ allowed, Seijuro did his best to help his crush dear friend out.

* * *

"Tetsuya…," Seijuro said simply. "What is this?" He waved his hand towards the black ball of fur nestled in Kuroko's hands.

"It's my new dog, Nigou," he answered, raising the dog slightly to reveal matching sky-blue eyes.

"Arf!" The small dog barked, his tail wagging around.

"And you are _aware_ that animals are strictly forbidden in the complex?"

"Yes, Akashi-kun," he replied with a blank face, staring into heterochromatic eyes. "I will make sure to hide him very well."

"You will not be able to hide a dog, Tetsuya," Seijuro warned. "Our neighbors will hear him, and who will ignore the amount of dog toys you have bought?"

"That is why Akashi-kun will help me in hiding Nigou," Kuroko supplied, blinking his crystalline eyes towards Akashi, his lips pouting a little. "Will you help me?"

Seijuro may be absolute, but no one can resist the cuteness of Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Of course, Tetsuya," he smiled.

Kuroko lit up at his words. "Thank you, Akashi-kun," he smiled shyly towards the redhead. Seijuro could've died and gone up to heaven at the sight of Kuroko's smile.

"It is no problem, Tetsuya," he said, his voice firm and unwavering. With a charming smile, he replied, "I would do anything to help you out."

He was satisfied to see little pink roses splash across the porcelain boy's cheeks.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day getting Kuroko's apartment a suitable place for a dog. Food trays, dog food, and toys placed neatly in their respective places.

Nigou in the meantime, played and explored his new surroundings.

"Arf arf arf!" he barked, happily as he sniffed around.

"He's an energetic little pup, isn't he?" Seijuro smiled to Kuroko. "Where did you find him?"

"I found him near the kindergarten, at the park right in front of it," Kuroko replied. "You should've seen the poor thing. To think someone would leave something so precious behind, it's horrible."

As he spoke, the blunette's shoulders drooped and his eyes turned misty. Seijuro acted on his instincts and proceeded to comfort the young male.

"But it's okay now," he said gently. "Nigou is here, and now he has a nice home." _Albeit, one where he has to hide._ "Nothing bad can happen to him."

"I guess you're right. Thank you," he sniffled.

Unbeknownst to the couple, Nigou's barking had attracted the attention of their landlord, and a swift knock came from the door.

"Kuroko? May I speak to you?"

"Oh no!" Kuroko whispered. "We need to hide Nigou."

"On it," Seijuro whispered back. They quickly hid the dog, and concealed any thing that might lead to him.

"Come in!" Kuroko called out, and their landlord, a bespectacled green-haired man entered, holding a plastic fairy wand.

"Ah, Shintarou," Seijuro said, nonchalantly. "What brings you here?"

"Hm, I heard some interesting sounds coming from this apartment-nanodayo. And I need to investigate it," Midorima explained. "As you all know, pets are not allowed here and they should be thrown out immediately."

"There are no pets here, Midorima-kun," Kuroko answered, his hands shaking slightly.

"I don't think so-nanodayo," he said, sliding his glasses upward. "I've heard the sounds of barking and suspicious thumping coming from your room Kuroko. If you don't tell the truth, I would be forced to evict you."

"I-uh…," Kuroko stuttered.

"It was me," Seijuro said suddenly. He didn't want Kuroko to get kicked out. "I was the one, um, barking…"

"Akashi?" Two different voices questioned.

"Yes," he nudged Kuroko slightly. "It was just one of the activities Kuroko and I were doing. No dogs, just me barking. See? Um, arf arf."

Seijuro could feel his pride draining away. He, Akashi Seijuro, barking. But he held firm, for Kuroko.

"I-I see," Midorima said quickly. "Then I must excuse myself. Thank you for your time."

"Of course, Midorima-kun," Kuroko said in reply.

"Arf," Seijuro said.

And with a reddening face, and mutterings about how Cancers were ranked last and how he doesn't need to know other people's kinks, he went out of Kuroko's apartment, leaving the two males behind.

* * *

"Thank you, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said, while restraining his laughter.

"Well…," he said lamely. Seijuro feels as if he could die in embarrassment.

At the sight of Akashi's expression, Kuroko cannot contain his laughter anymore, and it tumbled out in peals. "You- were- hahaha- so cute!" he wheezed out.

Well, if he could make the normally stoic Kuroko laugh like that, then he was willing to bark like a dog for him.

"It's nothing, Tetsuya."

* * *

Based on the tumblr prompt:

"Our landlord almost caught your dog but I convinced them that it was just me barking."

Okay, this is my first ever story on this site, and of course it features my super duper otp, AKAKURO! Yay. Hope you enjoyed Whipped!Akashi and Doglover!Kuroko. Yeah. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Glasses

Based on the tumblr prompt:

Person A really likes Person B wearing glasses, so they hide their contacts in order for them to have no choice but to wear the glasses.

* * *

"Sei-kun, have you seen my contacts?" Kuroko asked, his eyes squinting a bit. "I can't find them anywhere."

"I haven't, Tetsuya," Seijuro replied easily. "Did you lose them again? That's a shame. It would mean you would have to wear your glasses until it shows up."

Kuroko turned to look at him, exasperated. "Did you hide them again, Sei?"

Seijuro look at him innocently, even going as far as to blinking his eyes. "Of course, not Tetsuya. But you can't go on worrying about it now. You still have to get ready for work."

Kuroko made a noise that sounded like a dying whale on land. He stalked away, heading to the shower while bumping into a few of the walls and furniture on his way.

"Why?" he groaned out loud, after he bumped into the coffee table.

 _Cute_ , Seijuro thought. _I better make sure he won't find it._

* * *

A few minutes later, Kuroko was dressed in his teacher outfit, with black rimmed glasses perched on his nose.

"Sei, I'm giving you one last chance: Did you hide my contacts?" Kuroko said, once again. "I'm almost late for work, and the children are very rowdy. It's harder to manage them wearing glasses."

"I didn't hide them, Kuroko-sensei," Seijuro pouted, following the manner of one of Kuroko's students.

The teacher merely sighed and ruffled his unruly hair even further. "I suppose I could last the day wearing glasses. I hope no one comments too much on it. I usually wear them at home."

"You should not worry about it," Seijuro told him. "You look very good with them."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," Kuroko reprimanded him. "I know you hid it somewhere, I would just have to find it."

Kuroko gave a pointed look towards Seijuro before he left. He simply returned the look with a kiss on the bluenette's cheek.

Red faced, Kuroko huffed and went out, muttering a _good bye, Sei-kun_ , under his breath and left their shared apartment. Leaving a grinning redhead, who was holding the lost contacts behind his back.

* * *

This continued for 3 days. Each with Kuroko looking for his _lost_ contacts, while Seijuro denies it, with a grin on his smug face, insisting that Kuroko looks cute wearing his glasses.

It escalated so much, that Kuroko even resorted into stealing his boyfriend's clothes as payback.

"Tetsuya," Seijuro questioned. "Is that my shirt?"

"No, it is my shirt," Kuroko flatly told him.

Kuroko was still wearing his glasses, and as revenge he was now wearing one Seijuro's dress shirt, which was far too big for him. Only that. With no pants on. He looked like a cute professor, who wanted to fail (read: punish) Seijuro for being naughty.

(Note: Akashi is very kinky.)

"If you say so," he replies to the bluenette, his heterochromatic eyes glinting with amusement. "I'm very pleased with your wardrobe, Kuroko-sensei. But please, allow me to make a few modifications."

Seijuro stalked towards him, with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Kuroko took a step back and frowned, his glasses scrunched up adorably on his nose. This was going differently from what he had imagined. Seijuro was supposed to get annoyed from Kuroko wearing his clothes, and would return what he had stolen. Then he would be rid of the glasses, that for some reason, his red head boyfriend adored.

Said boyfriend cornered Kuroko against the wall, with his arms forming a cage around him. Seijuro's warm breath fanned across the bluenette's face, fogging up the glasses on his face.

"Kuroko-sensei, let me make you a deal," he whispered.

"Wha-?" Kuroko answered, he was a bit dazed from the sudden closeness. He snapped himself awake.

"I'll return your contacts, if...," he left off, burying his face in Kuroko's neck. "... you let me kiss you."

Seijuro peppered kisses on the pale neck. "Mm."

Kuroko made his plan and decision. He looked at Seijuro dead into his eyes and whispered, "Fuck off, Sei-kun."

He shrugged off the arms around him and stepped away, wearing a triumphant grin on his face. Kuroko waved his case in front of the red-head's face.

"I have my contacts now. Thank you, Sei-kun," he grinned, revealing the case he swiped from the taller male.

"I'll be going now," Kuroko turned around and flashed Seijuro devilish smirk and walked away, swaying his hips for better measure.

* * *

Seijuro stood there, with an unfortunate erection and a lesson he will never forget: Don't test Kuroko-sensei.

 _Well played, Tetsuya._ Seijuro grinned.

* * *

Yeah. this is it. i think its crack or whatev. hmmm. what did i write? this was supposed to be fluff. what happened


	3. Chapter 3: Mission

**March 11**

 **9:26 PM**

 **Kyoto, Kyoto Prefecture**

* * *

Two lithe figures jumped from building to building, both wearing dark, skin tight suits. They scaled over walls and jumped over roofs at the speed rivaling a jaguar without making any sound. The two figures finally reached their destination after a few more minutes. It was a 5 story building, with no windows. The building was guarded heavily, and was under surveillance of many cameras. It would be hard to break in.

The taller of the two, presumably the leader, raised his hand and halted his companion. They both halted and crouched down low, examining their surroundings. The shorter person took out a small handheld device. It showed the position of every person guarding the building. There were 6 in the front, 3 on the side entrance, and 5 in the back.

He showed his taller companion the device, and gestured to the side entrance. The other nodded and they both set off, leaving their hiding place. They both crept along the shadows, avoiding the lingering guards until they reached the side entrance.

There were 3 of them, one a tall, purple haired-giant who was crunching on chips lazily, the other was a tanned male who was arguing with the third companion, a noisy blonde.

"I am telling you, Aominechii," the blonde said. "There is no one here besides us. If there were any intruders, they would've sounded the alarms."

"Say what you want," ' _Aominechii_ ' shot back. "I can feel that someone is here. Two of them, and they are both incredibly skilled. I just don't know where."

"Mine-chin, Kise-chin, shut up," the purple giant drawled. "You're making my head hurt. Keep quiet or I'll crush you both. I want our shift to be over so I can eat food with Muro-chin."

"Shut up, Murasakibara/chii," the two others said, glaring at the taller male.

All three of them proceeded to get into a heated argument, that they did not notice the two figures slip in, or that one of them stole Murasakibara's key card.

 _Idiots_. That's what the two intruders were thinking. They both headed into an empty room in the hallway and proceeded to disguise themselves.

"Akashi-kun," the smaller of the two immediately said after removing his mask, revealing sky blue hair and eyes with an innocent face to match. You wouldn't think a sweet looking person like him was dangerous. "You said this would be hard. This is nothing like our mission in Vietnam."

Akashi chuckled and removed his own mask, revealing twin red orbs and a charming smile. "Don't underestimate this mission, Kuroko. The fact that we were able to enter so easily would put any professional on edge."

They both put on their respective disguises consisting of both wearing a dark blue and white uniform, and different colored wigs and contacts: black for Kuroko and brown for Akashi. They both turned on the wristwatches on their hands, and immediately a hologram face appeared on both their faces, making them look like different people.

"We should hurry," Akashi whispered as soon as they left the room. "The guards will notice sooner or later and will look for the missing keycard. We have at most 5 minutes to get to our destination."

"Hai," Kuroko whispered back, and the both of them set off, making sure to avoid others and bringing little to no attention. It was during missions like this in which Kuroko's misdirection came into handy.

They were almost caught by a random person wandering around the halls. When he saw them, he did a double take and looked at their equipment and tried discerning their faces. "Hey, aren't you the—"

Luckily Kuroko struck the man from behind, using Akashi as a distraction. The man fell unconscious and the two quickly disposed of him in an empty stock room, bound and gagged him all in 12 seconds.

"Impressive, Kuroko," Akashi smiled at the bluenette. "But I'm still faster by 5 seconds."

"I'll be faster next time," Kuroko grumbled. "Now let's go, we can't waste any more time."

The two set off once more, and avoided any major incidents. They disposed of anyone in their way (at least 30), and finally 3 minutes later, they reached the top of the building.

Using the stolen key card, the entered the private offices. There a bespectacled green-haired man, stood guard, sitting at the desk. He was typing something on his computer, while wearing a princess crown and a frilly, orange tutu.

The two intruders paid no mind to the man's strange appearance. After being in Thailand and Myanmar, nothing really fazed the two anymore. Suddenly, the man's walkie-talkie blared up, voices flaring from it.

"Midorima! We have a problem," a familiar, gruff voice said. "Someone infiltrated the building and took Murasakibara's key card."

"What? How did this happen-nanodayo?!" Midorima said, outraged. "You three were supposed to be on guard!"

"Uwaaah! We're sorry Midorimachii," a whiny voice cried out. "We were arguing and we weren't paying attention and—"

"Mine-chin and Kise-chin were being stupid," another voice drawled, while words of protests were heard in the background, along with scuffling and hitting noises. Finally, a large _crunch!_ was heard and it appeared that the fighting resulted with them breaking the talking device.

The green-haired man sighed and pressed a few buttons. The security system activated and dozens of lasers appeared in the hallway. "No one will enter the boss' room now," he said satisfied. "But just to be sure…"

The man punched in a few more codes and a bunch of beeps and whirring sounds resonated, no doubt more traps for anyone who tried to enter.

"There!" Midorima smiled at his handy work. "Oha Asa said that cancers were ranked low today, but with my lucky items, I can't lose."

The two figures finally decided to make their appearance. Akashi chuckled as he revealed himself, and Midorima shrieked in terror.

"What are you doing here alone?" he said, shaking slightly. He was surprised after all. "No one is supposed to be here! Go away, intruder."

"He's not alone," Kuroko said, appearing out of nowhere, and Midorima screamed again. "And we're not going away."

"Well, if you say so then…" Midorima said darkly and composed brought out his tonfas and proceeded to swing them expertly. "I may be a secretary but I am not defenseless. You're going to learn the hard way—"

He wasn't even able to finish his sentence when Akashi suddenly swooped upon him like a viper and proceeded to knock him unconscious, and bound him.

"You can't do anything against the Emperor and the Phantom," Akashi whispered.

Kuroko and Akashi took off their disguises, and Midorima gasped at the sight of them.

And with his last few seconds of consciousness, Midorima said, "Wait, aren't you…—" And his head lolled to the side, not able to finish his sentence once again.

Akashi looked at his timer and grinned at Kuroko. "5 seconds. A new record, try beating that."

Kuroko threw him a look, "You didn't even gag him, so it doesn't count."

The redhead dusted his hands and laughed, "Fine, then how about another bet."

"Okay," Kuroko wrinkled his nose. "But I'm choosing it."

"Hai, hai, Kuroko-sama," Akashi joked, as he dragged Midorima's unconscious body and stuffed it in a corner. "Make it quick, though. The other guards might be up here any second."

Kuroko went towards the hallway leading to the boss' office. It was filled with lasers and there were tiny holes at the side of the wall and slits running on the floor. There was bound to be a lot of traps.

"Whoever can got through the hallway, in the most amazing manner wins the bet and gets the loser to do whatever he wants," Kuroko finally announced.

"I'm fine with that," Akashi smirked. "But you better keep your promise, I have a feeling we won't be doing any mission any time soon."

Kuroko blushed and glared at the red head. "We're a work. And since I can't deal with you, I'm going first. Be sure to enjoy the show, Akashi."

"Oh, I'll enjoy it very much," Akashi smiled and stared at Kuroko's assets. "Very much, indeed."

Ignoring the holes being burned into his butt, Kuroko weaved through the lasers. The hallway was 30 feet long, why it was so long was a question no one knew why. He lithely made his way through the intricate maze of deadly beams, while Akashi commented on his every move ment.

"Stretch your leg a bit more—Yes, that's it. Why don't you move your legs like that when were together?"

"Did you do that bend on purpose? Because I totally love the view."

Kuroko gritted his teeth _. Shut up._ He was so distracted, that he almost missed the small knife whizzing past him. Almost. He caught the small deadly weapon in his hand. Kuroko finally completed 1/3 of the hallway.

 _Whizz!_ Kuroko caught another knife coming at him with his other hand.

"What other things can you do with your hand?" Akashi called out laughing. He knew such comments were not like him, and it ruffled the bluenette so much, he did it just to tease him.

Kuroko threw the knives towards Akashi without turning around. "Kill you." Akashi laughed and just simply dodged it.

The bluenette had to endure all kinds of comments from Akashi as he avoided the lasers and dodged knives. The redhead kept on calling out how sexy Kuroko looked, and compliments him on his every move.

"You move so gracefully, my dear," Akashi once again, commented. Kuroko kept quiet, focusing on not being shred into pieces.

Though the redhead was right, Kuroko was indeed graceful and watching him move entranced him. He moved with panther-like grace, his step always light, and he weaved his way around so effortlessly. It was like watching a dance of danger and possible death. There were moments when it seems as if he would get cut or sliced, but Kuroko danced away at the last second, leaving Akashi breathless.

Finally, Kuroko reached the end of the hallway, and smile brightly at the redhead. "I'm finished now. Top that."

Akashi snapped out of his trance and smirked at the bluenette. "I will top it, and you, too." He winked.

Cradling the remote control, he swiped from the unconscious man stuffed in the corner, Akashi disabled the lasers. He didn't know how to turn off the knives so he left it.

Then he briskly walked down the hallway, catching every knife that was thrown to him. His hands were a blur as he caught them all, and he hasn't even broken a sweat. He just walked at a leisurely pace, smiling as if he was just walking down the street on a normal day, his eyes glinting with amusement.

He finally reached where Kuroko was waiting and presented to the huffing bluenette his bouquet of knives. "For you, my love, 30 knives, arranged in a rose pattern. Perfect for the next time we have to go to Vietnam."

Kuroko sighed but accepted the knives, nonetheless. You would never waste any good weapon like that, and besides, Akashi had cleared the hallway in such a dazzling manner, and he was enthralled by it. "You win," he whispered to the redhead. Kuroko wasn't wrong.

When the redhead walked down the hallway, he exerterd an aura so powerful and sure. He did it all so effortlessly, and while his manner was easy going, his eyes were alert and ready. They glittered like mad when he was strolling down, plucking the knives from thin air, as if he was picking flowers from his Kyoto estate.

The two intruders faced the office and used the keycard to open it. When a password lock suddenly appeared, Kuroko just used his _Ignite Pass Kai_ on it and the door swung open, revealing a spacious office.

They both dashed over to the computer on the desk and Akashi turned It on, while Kuroko acted as look out. Akashi smiled as he accessed the files on the computer. Immediately, he found the ones he had been looking for.

The files were all related to his father's company. Akashi stole it all and ruined it. He also sent various e-mails to his father's potential business partners, revealing his father's nefarious intentions for each of them. He single handedly ruined his father's company again, but he knew it wouldn't stay ruined for long. After all the Akashi were ruthless business men and his father would find a way with his lies and empty promises.

"Kuroko, all done," Akashi said, when he has finished. He turned off the computer and took the USB that contained some of the information he had stolen. "We should go now. Our mission here is done."

The bluenette sighed and stretched. "It wasn't that eventful, Seijuro," Kuroko said, using the redhead's given name as they were done working. "But I guess the hallway was alright. It could've been better though."

Akashi agreed with him. "Indeed, the security could have used more training too. Well, whatever the case, we should head home, Tetsuya. I'm sure we would have a long day tomorrow. And a long night too," he winked to Kuroko, like the perfect shoujo prince he is.

"Hai, Seijuro," Kuroko hummed. And hand in hand, they walked out of the building, avoiding the bodies of unconscious people they knocked out and exited using the side entrance, which was not guarded. The idiotic guards probably left their post and headed back inside. They didn't consider the fact that the intruders would escape using the side entrance and leave a person behind to intercept the intruders.

Akashi shook his head at the terrible security, and they left the keycard on the ground. He wanted to punish the security. Now, finally outside, the walked back to their home, like every day. The redhead looked at his wrist watch **: 9: 39 pm**.

It had taken them 13 minutes to infiltrate the building, finish their mission and return back outside. They were really going to get it.

Scooping Kuroko up in bridal style, he sprinted to their home, while Kuroko laughed and wrapped his arms around the redhead. _At least this night will have some decent exercise_ , he thought to himself as he kissed his love on the forehead.

* * *

 **Omake:**

(The next day)

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN YOU BROKE INTO YOUR OWN OFFICE?" Midorima raged out.

Akashi was seated in his office, with Kuroko reading a book on one of the couches there. "I mean, I went here last night to use my computer."

"WHY COULDN'T YOU USE THE COMPUTER AT YOUR OWN HOME?!"

Kuroko looked to the green haired man and reprimanded him, "Midorima-kun, you know this computer is 18% faster than the one at home."

Akashi nodded and continued, "Indeed. And besides, nothing was broken and no one was severely injured."

"WHY CANT YOU ENTER THE OFFICE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON-NANODAYO?! YOU OWN THIS PLACE, YOU COULD HAVE JUST COME HERE NORMALLY, AND NOT PULL SOME KIND OF SPY STUNT," the green-haired man yelled. "YOU KNOCKED 37 OF YOUR OWN EMPLOYEES OUT AND ATTACKED THEM. INCLUDING ME!"

"I said _severely_ injured," Akashi corrected his subordinate.

Midorima continued on. "NOT TO MENTION THE FACT YOU BOTH WERE WEARING OUR LATEST DEVELOPMENT IN SPY TECHNOLOGY. AND THAT DESPITE SOME OF THE EMPLOYEES RECOGNIZING YOU, YOU STILL KNOCKED THEM UNCONSCIOUS. LIKE ME!"

"We said we were sorry, Midorima-kun," Kuroko frowned.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"Oh, really?" the bluenette looked surprised. He looked to the redhead for confirmation, but the other just shrugged. "Oh, then we're sorry then."

"Yes, Shintaro," Akashi said. "We're terribly sorry for inconveniencing all of you."

"SORRY? JUSTFEYBV—" Midorima stopped himself. It was no use with arguing with the both of them. They were the demonic duo, no one could stop them. He straightened his glasses and fixed his bunny ears. "Just make sure it won't happen again."

"No promises," Kuroko said. And Midorima just sighed. Well, it was worth asking.

"Then if you will excuse me," the green-haired man said.

"Wait, Shintaro," Akashi ordered, holding out a thick folder. "Please change the security's training menu. Tell them that it has been quadrupled. Also, kindly improve the traps and alarms in the building. It was nowhere near hard for me and Tetsuya. We finished it all in 13 minutes."

"Yes, sir," Midorima said, and took the folder, no doubt filled with details describing everything that was lacking in the building, and how to fix it. "I will take my leave now."

"You may, and make sure no one bothers us. I am busy today."

The horoscope ( addict) believer nodded and closed the door leaving the two to their own devices.

Akashi got up from his chair, and sauntered over to where Kuroko was. "Ready for round 9, Tetsuya," he whispered lovingly to the bluenette.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck, "Of course."

* * *

 **End**.

* * *

okayyyy, this is demomic duo Akashi and Kuroko. This was originally supposed to be a fic where Kuroko is dodging the lasers with Akashi complimenting how sexy Kuroko looks as he made his way out of the lasers, the like he would be injured and then sad and the hurt and blah.

how did this *gestures to whole story* happen? why. oh whatev. it's friday now, that means i can make more stories... yesssssssssss just you wait

and i hope you guys enjoyed this drabble. reviews are appreciated and im willing to take requests. thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4: Animals (Part 1)

Based on the prompt: A turns into an animal, and B takes the animal in. Chaos ensures.

p.s spot the cameos, and references

 **Okay, so this is gonna be a 2-part drabble. I will post the next part next time.**

 **In this story, Akashi turns into an animal because of Momoi's cooking. He gets thrown out of his house, and when he was wandering around Kuroko takes him in.**

 **He ends up living with the bluenette (who he likes. Of course) and sees a side of Kuroko no one else knows. He ends up being more attached to Kuroko and has second thoughts about turning back to human.**

 **And yeah. My classmate told me about this prompt and helped me write this so… thank her too.**

* * *

It all started when Momoi came over with Aomine in tow. Apparently, she made food for her beloved Tetsu-kun, but didn't know if the food was perfect enough for the phantom player. The pink-haired manager went to the person she knew who had a superior palate, and asked Akashi to judge the bento she made for Kuroko. After all, she knew the red head would know what the bluenette liked, since they spent so much time together.

( **wink wink- momoi ships them)**

Despite knowing Momoi's talent in cooking—or rather, the lack of it—Akashi obliged and agreed to be the taste tester.

When she presented part of the bento to him, he subtly inhaled the scent _.' It smelled normal, nothing stands out or smells odd'._ He gently picked up the food with his chopsticks, and ate it.

Aomine cringed as he watched Akashi eat. He was worried for his ex-captain's safety, while Momoi watched with rapt attention, waiting for the verdict.

It… tasted normal. It was a bit good, even. Not as fine as what he would've liked, but the Akashi heir has grown up eating many delicacies, so he was a hard judge.

"Congratulations, Momoi-san," Akashi said, wiping his mouth. "I deem it fit for Kuroko to eat. But may I ask, who thought you to cook?"

Momoi smiled brightly at this. "I had Kagamin to teach me, and Mukkun too! Thank you, Akashi-kun."

Aomine looked over to the redhead dubiously, "Are you sure you're okay? Satsuki can't cook anything for shit. Just the fact that it tastes alright must mean that something horrible will happen—"

The tanned male was knocked down, and Momoi stood behind him , her eyes blazing. She smiled sweetly towards Akashi despite the threatening aura surrounding her. "We'll be taking our leave now, Akashi-kun. Thank you for having us."

She bowed and started dragging Aomine away, chuckling darkly and spewing threats about burning his beloved Mai-chan, while the aho started begging for forgiveness.

"Satsuki! Please you can be serious. Mai-chan is my life—"

Akashi watched the two disappear. He felt that Ahomine might have been overeacting, but he felt somewhat uneasy. He shook his head.' _Stop it_ ,' he chided himself. ' _Don't worry about it, you have work to do.'_

However, he felt somewhat queasy and his head ached a bit. ' _I can't let this bother me, I am an Akashi. Work is what is important in this family.'_

He ignored the sudden weight in his stomach, and the sick feeling he was getting. He would take some advil, if it got worse. What could possibly happen?

But who knew a single bento could ruin his life.

X

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Akashi opened his eyes groggily. When he looked up, he could see things in fine detail.

' _Why is everything so defined? And everything appeared to be larger… wait.'_

Akashi looked down upon himself in horror. He was covered in red fur, not to mention he had apparently turned into an animal. He stood up on his four paws, atop the king sized bed. Akashi lifted his head and looked at the mirror standing at the side.

He has turn into a small fox cub. His fur the exact same shade as his hair. ' _Is this a dream? It can't be I had plans with my friends today!'_ He looked to his paws, and tried scratching himself. It hurt, and it appears as if this was all real.

' _Okay, Seijuro,_ ' he thought to himself. ' _Stay calm and assess the situation_. _What triggered this change?'_

The answer was the bento Momoi made. It was the only suspicious thing he had eaten yesterday. He skipped dinner in order to finish his papers. Nothing odd happened yesterday either, so the only possible thing was the food that Momoi made him eat.

' _I need to contact someone who could help me_ ,' Akashi thought to himself. ' _There were many scientists and experts in the Akashi company. The only question was how to contact and communicate with them?'_

Before Akashi could formulate his plan, a maid knocked on the door and opened it. "Seijuro-sama? It's time for your breakfast. You have a meeting together with your friend, Kuroko-sama, later today and-."

However the one in the bed is not who she was looking for, but rather a red fox staring at her rather contemplatively. "Aaah!" the maid shrieked and immediately a butler came in.

"Mey-Rin! What is wrong?" he turned to the bed and saw the fox cub. "Oh."

"Se-Sebastian!" Mey-Rin, the maid, cried. "There's a fox in there. It might've harmed the young master!"

"Be calm," the butler said. Sebastian quickly picked up the fox cub. "Go around and find Seijuro-sama. He must be near here somewhere. Meanwhile, I shall take care of this… animal."

"H-hai, Sebastian!" The maid quickly scurried off, the forgotten breakfast in her hands.

"This is certainly very troublesome," the butler sighed. He carried the fox downstairs, and into the servants quarters. He went outside, and gently set the fox down. "I would keep you here, but I only like cats."

' _What. No, no this cannot be happening. I AM ABSOLUTE. UNHAND ME YOU FILTHY FIEND. LOOK AT ME. ASDFGHJKL,'_ Akashi raged out. However, since he can't speak, it just came out as growls. The red (haired) furred(?) fox swung out viciously and bared his teeth.

 **(A/N: it would appear as of Akashi's mental capacity is at risk. I mean he screamed "ASDFGHJKL".)**

Because of that, he got thrown out of his own estate. And that's how he ended up wandering the streets of Japan early in the morning.

X

' _Let's see here,'_ he mused to himself.' _I have turned into a fox, I have no way to communicate with others, and I have nowhere to stay. Not to mention, I would probably be killed on sight, or thrown into an animal shelter. First, I would need to find shelter, and a source of food.'_

"Oh! A fox! Let's kill it," a young voice suddenly said. Akashi turned towards the source and saw a group of kids. They all shouted in agreement to what the first said, and started throwing stones at him.

"Die! Die," they all shouted gleefully.

Akashi snarled at them, and scurried away. He got hit by a lot of rocks, but he still had strength to move. ' _Those kids…. When I turn back human, I'm making them pay.'_

"Oi! It's getting away," one kid shouted. "Chase it!"

Akashi ran faster. He needed to get away from the crazy kids. The fox was so focused on getting away, he didn't notice the bicycle heading his way.

"Shit, is that a fox—" the guy riding said _. CRASH!_ Akashi was run over, but he didn't mind. He limped away from the scene.

' _I need to hide.'_ That was the one thought in his mind. Akashi finally managed to drag his battered body away in a secluded park and rested.' _Is this what animals go through?'_

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over his resting body.' _Not another person…'_ He waited for something bad to happen, but instead a gentle hand patted him.

"Oh no," a familiar voice said. "Poor fox, don't worry. I'm going to fix you up."

Akashi looked up and saw familiar sky blue eyes. ' _Ku-Kuroko?! Thank the gods, it was someone he knew.'_ He let himself be carried by the bluenette, who murmured comforting words. He was tired from the whole ordeal, that he fell asleep in the bluenette's arms.

' _His arms… are very warm,'_ was his last thought as he snuggled deeper in Kuroko's arms.

X

When Akashi woke, he was bandaged up and his wounds were clean. He was lying on a steel table, a bowl of water stood beside him. He gently lapped it up, feeling a bit embarrassed. It was still water, whether or not it was in a bowl or a cup.

As Akashi drank, the door opened and Kuroko came in. "Ah! He is awake now," the bluenette said. He came to where the fox was drinking and greeted him. "How are you, little fox?"

Kuroko petted Akashi on the head. _'This feels degrading but nice at the same time…,'_ Akashi thought to himself.

"Don't touch him-nanodayo. He is dangerous," a familiar voice said by the door. Akashi turned his head and saw Midorima standing there.

The bespectacled man was wearing a lab coat while wearing a frog hat on his head. "Seriously, Kuroko. I know you love animals, but please stop asking _me_ to treat them-nanodayo. I am not a vet, I'm studying to be a doctor."

Kuroko waved him off. "Vet, doctor, it sounds the same—"

"IT DOES NOT—"

"—and you only had to treat his wounds right?" Kuroko continued. "It's expensive to go to an animal doctor, and besides he doesn't have any broken bones. Besides, we're friends aren't we?"

Midorima huffed, and adjusted his glasses. "It's not like I did because I'm your friend. It's because you paid me too."

"If you say so."

"Hmph," the green-haired said. "We need to discuss this matter now. Where on earth, did you find this fox cub?"

"I found him in the park, wounded," Kuroko explained. "He was probably run over by something, yet he's still walking around. He's very strong."

"Do you think he was being transported to a zoo?" Midorima asked.

The bluenette shook his head, "I don't think so. He doesn't seem like a tame animal, nor does he seem wild. I highly doubt he was hunted and caught as a prize."

Midorima examined the fox. "Then what is going to happen to him? He looks very special, see? Red fur, and a sleek body. What's more is that his eyes are oddly colored."

"Hai," Kuroko smiled. "He reminds me of a certain someone too. See his eyes? It's just like Akashi's: red and gold. I didn't know that foxes can also get heterochromia. I thought it was only cats."

"He certainly resembles Akashi quite a bit…,"

"I know right? I was supposed to meet Akashi-kun today, but he didn't answer my calls and the people in his (mansion) house said he was out. So when I was going back home, I stumbled upon this guy. I was lucky to have found him, lest he be with someone worse. I think he's important."

"He is certainly valuable," the horoscope believer said. " I think we should give him to the zoo."

' _No,'_ Akashi shouted, but it came out as a growl.

"No!" Kuroko said too. He brought the fox closer to him. "They might experiment on him."

Midorima sighed, exasperated. "Then what do you suggest?"

"I'm taking him home with me," Kuroko stated. He looked hard at Midorima. "I can take care of him, besides, I have grown somewhat attached to him."

"HE'S A FOX!" Midorima shook Kuroko by the shoulders. "Just because he looks like someone you know, doesn't mean he's not dangerous. He could have rabies, or some other disease. He could hurt you, foxes are hunters after all."

"He won't hurt me," Kuroko reasoned. "He can barely move, and I have Nigou to protect me."

After a few more minutes of arguing, they finally came to an agreement: the fox would stay with Kuroko until they could secure a safe place for him, one where he would not be experimented on.

( **A/N: I know they could just give him to a zoo or contact an animal organization, but let's pretend almost everyone in the world wants to kill, experiment or hunt foxes. Making them endangered. Yeah, sorry for the plot holes.)**

X

"And this is where you will sleep, just don't destroy the bed. Here is your food and water bowl. I'm not sure of what foxes eat, so I'm giving you fruits for now. Oh and-" Kuroko rattled on.

They were now in Kuroko's apartment. The bluenette prepared his room to be dog and fox friendly, and was showing the fox everything in the house. Nigou stood beside him, his tail wagging. The dog had warmed up to the fox, and was now following him everywhere.

Akashi sighed, or what is equivalent to a sigh, since he is currently a fox, after all. It is gonna be hard, living with his past teammate (crush), not to mention that _he is a fox!_ And has no way of turning back.

He followed Kuroko around as he talked. The bluenette still spoke in a monotone manner, but it is clear that he was overjoyed and excited. After the tour, Kuroko let Akashi eat some food, and watched him eat.

Needless to say, it bothered Akashi.

' _Does he really need to stare at me as I eat? He could stare at Nigou instead, not me.'_

"You're really pretty, little fox," Kuroko said out loud. He beckoned Nigou closer and cuddled him. "Nigou, you like him too right?" And the dog barked out enthusiastically.

"What should we call you, little fox?" Kuroko wondered. "What about Swiper from Dora?"

Akashi growled. _'No, I will not be called with that… hideous name.'_

Kuroko laughed, "It seems as if you don't like it. What do you think, Nigou?" He asked the dog, but he merely barked in reply."

"Oh, I know!" Kuroko said once again. "How about Kitsune?"

' _That worse than Swiper,"_ Akashi formulated a plan. He went to Kuroko and waved his tail at him. It was a bit tricky, since he didn't have a tail before, but he managed.

Kuroko seemed to get the hint. "Oh you're telling me your name? Let's see, your tail… hmm… the fur is… Aka (red)? You want to be called Aka?"

Akashi nodded. ' _It is certainly better than the other's you suggested.'_

"Hmm," Kuroko hummed and smiled. "I like it. Nice to meet you, Aka-kun. Nigou greet him too."

"Arf!"

And so, Akashi's new life as the temporary pet of Kuroko Tetsuya began.

* * *

 **I'll get the next part done. If it's weird, I'm sorry. If it's bad, I'm sorry too. Tell me what you think of it. its 2 am now**


	5. Chapter 5: Animals (Part 2)

**Hello, I am back. This is the second part of the Animal story thing. Sorry it took so long, I am not fast. Anyway, I hope you guys look forward to seeing Akashi's life. These are just the highlights during his stay at Kuroko's house.**

X

 **Waking up with Akashi/Aka-kun**

Akashi felt like he was floating among the clouds as the sun warmed up his little body. It was always hard for him to wake up, due to his low blood pressure. But he felt more fatigued than usual.

In his thoughts, he worried about his current predicament and started thinking of ways to turn back into human. He needed to contact one of the employees of the Akashi Corporation, where they will surely be able to find a way.

However all of his worries floated away from his mind when warmth covered him and with Kuroko giving him soft strokes that washed all over him making him feel sleepy and relaxed.

"Good morning, Aka-kun!" a cheerful voice said early in the morning. Akashi looked at the bluenette above him, carrying Nigou who was barking and panting at him. Akashi internally sighed and buried himself in his bed. "It's time for breakfast, so get out of the bed and join us."

Akashi grimaced. ' _It appears that I still haven't returned back to human.'_ The fox ignored Kuroko's calls, and merely laid down in his bed. ' _It has been 2 days already, when will I be back to normal?'_

"Aka-kun, Aka-kun, Aka-kun," Kuroko chanted over and over again, with Nigou barking along with him. "If you won't come here, I'm picking you up again. Aka-kuuuun!"

"Arf arf!"

No answer came from the fox.

This time, it was the bluenette who sighed, and gently set Nigou down, who then scampered on his way to the dining room. He shook his head at the fox cub. "Nee, Aka-kun," Kuroko said, while gently patting the fox cub. "It is time to eat."

With no answer coming from the red ball of fur, Kuroko lifted the fox cub up and carried him to the dining room. Akashi was squirmed in the bluenette's hold. No matter how many times Kuroko carried him; he still wasn't used to it.

"Hehehe, Aka-kun," Kuroko said, while smiling. "It is very hard for me to get you up in the morning, but you are very adorable so I forgive you."

' _Adorable?! ME?'_ Akashi growled, but to Kuroko it sounded like purr. ' _Kuroko, you have to take that back. I am Akashi Seijuro, and I am many things but one of them is NOT adorable.'_

Of course, Kuroko didn't understand a single thing that Akashi tried to convey. He merely laughed and cuddled 'Aka-kun' a bit more. "Okay, Aka-kun. You must be hungry but don't worry its breakfast time."

X

 **Eating with Akashi/Aka-kun**

"Come on, Aka-kun," Kuroko said as he nudged the bowl closer, as Akashi tilted his head away in disgust. "You have to eat food. If you don't you'll get thin, and die of starvation."

Akashi looked at the bluenette in disbelief. ' _Are you expecting me to eat this, Kuroko?'_

Gone were the little fruits that Akashi could manage, in his bowl were what Kuroko deemed as "proper fox food". It was a brown lump of meat, coated in some kind of thick sauce. A strange smell wafted from it, and it looked like raw meat.

Akashi pawed the bowl farther from him as if to say, ' _I cannot feed upon this,'_ to Kuroko.

"What is wrong, Aka-kun? Can you not eat this?" Kuroko scratched his head lightly. "I read online that foxes can eat pet food, is the internet wrong?"

Akashi stood and walked away, from the bluenette who was still musing the possibility of the internet being wrong. He padded into the kitchen, where Nigou was napping, and sat in front of the fridge.

Kuroko noticed this and went over. "What is it, Aka-kun? Do you want something here?" He then opened the refrigerator, and Akashi sat up on his hind legs and looked inside.

Cool air wafted across his fur, as Akashi scanned the contents of the fridge. Meanwhile, Kuroko was taking pictures of his beloved Aka-kun who was so very smart and cute. (His collections of pictures were growing each day.)

Akashi stilled and finally saw what he wanted. ' _There it is! To think Kuroko had some in his fridge, this is truly a miracle.'_ Kuroko saw that Aka-kun's tail was swishing around and looked at what the fox's eyes were trained upon.

"What? Do you want to eat tofu, Aka-kun?" Kuroko said confused, as Akashi turned his head around and nodded. "I'm not sure if foxes _can_ eat tofu but…"

He whirled around and held the tofu aloft, "I will cook this tofu for my beloved Aka-kun!"

Akashi felt as if he could almost die happy. As Kuroko fried the tofu, the delicious scent of it wafted near him, and he anticipated the meal greatly.

A few minutes later, Kuroko arrived with a plate filled with fried tofu and set it down before him. "Here you go, Aka-kun! While I'm afraid this could be poisonous to you, but you look so happy just to see this so I set my worries aside."

Akashi happily ate the tofu and didn't mind that Kuroko was staring and taking pictures the whole time. "Wow, Aka-kun, you must really love tofu. You remind me of Akashi-kun," Kuroko laughed, as he stroke Akashi's head. "When he returns from his trip, I'll be sure to introduce you to him."

Akashi's body went rigid at the mention of his name. Kuroko didn't notice and started to tidy up. "I wonder when Akashi-kun is coming back from his trip… It's been a long time already, and he usually contacts one of us every now and then."

Kuroko sighed loudly, and Akashi scampered closely to , begrudgingly, swished his tail and rubbed against Kuroko's leg. The blunette smiled at how Aka-kun's attempt to comfort him.

"Thank you, Aka-kun," Kuroko smiled, albeit a bit sadly. "I just really care for Akashi-kun. All of us do!" He then picked up the red fox by his feet and carried him to the living room.

Akashi snuggled his head against the warmth of Kuroko's chest. 'I'm sorry, Kuroko. I've made you all worry. But for now, I will savor this moment between us.'

X

 **Bath time with Akashi/Aka-kun**

"Aka-kun, get in here!" Kuroko laughed as he chased Akashi around his apartment. "Nigou and I are waiting for you in the bathroom."

Akashi ran away from the bluenette, and tried not to look at him. Kuroko was clad only with a towel around his waist, and there was little left for Akashi's imagination.

' _Kuroko please stop,'_ he pleaded as he was backed up to a corner. ' _Is this how I will end my days?'_

Kuroko loomed over him and smiled. "I've got you know, Aka-kun," the bluenette said, as he grabbed Akashi. "This will be your first time bathing with me and Nigou. So let's have fun!"

Kuroko then headed towards the bathroom, humming happily and a bright smile on his face. Akashi on the other hand tried to escape without hurting Kuroko.

' _Kuroko, don't do this to me please,'_ Akashi pleaded, as they stepped into the bathroom. Nigou was already in the tub, his fur covered in little bubbles.

"Here we are, Aka-kun," Kuroko said, as he set Akashi in the bath tub. He was immediately covered in bubbles, and Kuroko laughed at his appearance. Nigou went over to him, and licked his cheek.

"See, Aka-kun? This will be very fun!" Kuroko smiled as he stepped in the tub. His hand then went to the rim of the towel wrapped around his waist.

' _KUROKO DON'T REMOVE YOUR TOWEL PLEASE PLEASE- OH MY LORD!"_

Despite what happened, Akashi looked forward to bath time every day after that.

X

 **Alone time with Nigou**

"Take care, everyone," Kuroko said hurriedly, as he tied his teacher's apron around his waist. "I will be back later. There are food in your bowls and extra water too. Behave okay?" Kuroko then kissed Nigou and Akashi on each of their heads.

A few seconds later, he was out of the door, leaving Akashi all alone with Nigou. This was the first time that Kuroko had left them to go to his job.

As soon as the door was locked, Nigou suddenly turned and pounced on Akashi. He, of course, was taken aback and fell down to the floor with Nigou on top of him.

' _Nigou, get off me right now,'_ Akashi growled. Nigou simply licked Akashi's face and barked.

Akashi squirmed from underneath Nigou and he was able to shake off the ball of fur on top of him. He was about to escape from the dog that was tailing after him, when Nigou suddenly _bit_ Akashi's tail and pulled him towards him.

' _What are you doing, Nigou?! Unhand me immediately!'_

Of course, Nigou didn't listen, and he started to drag his prey into the living room. Akashi, of course, was trying to escape, but Nigou was very relentless just like his owner. Plus it is hard to escape while someone is biting one of your body parts.

They finally arrived at the living room, where Nigou let go of Akashi's tail and bounded about happily around the room. Akashi glared at Nigou, whilst nursing his tail. Nigou noticed the glare and stopped running around.

He sat in front of Akashi and whined. He butted his head against Akashi's chest, and licked him in order to apologize, yet Akashi (the jerk) ignored him and turned his head away.

Nigou, dejectedly, hung his head and lied down a few feet away from Akashi. Every now and then, he whimpered and barked softly. Though Akashi continued to hold firm.

Finally, Nigou started to use his special weapon. He looked towards Akashi, with eyes reminiscent of Kuroko, and pouted. Akashi could feel his walls starting to crumble under Nigou's gaze. ' _He looks so much like Kuroko, I can't…'_

The final blow was when Nigou sat down right in front of Akashi, and kept him still with the power of his almighty gaze. Nigou gently lifted his paw, and bopped Akashi right on his nose.

"Arf…," Nigou whimpered, and he licked Akashi on the cheek.

The cuteness was just too much for him, and he was defeated. Nigou smiled to himself, as his mission was successful. It was now time for them to play.

X

 **Entertaining guests with Akashi/Aka-kun**

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Aka-kun," Kuroko said, proudly as he lifted the fox cub over to his friends. They all leaned forward (except Midorima who just huffed and looked away) and started to ask about him.

"Wow, Tetsu, where'd you find this guy?" Aomine asked, poking at Akashi's butt.

' _Don't do that to me, Aomine,'_ Akashi growled.

"I found him wounded at the park, Aomine-kun. Also don't poke him," Kuroko said as he swatted the hand away. "You might make him angry."

"Ehh~ What do you feed him, Kuro-chin? Is fox meat tasty?" Murasakibara asked, as he ruffled Akashi's fur.

"Don't be ridiculous, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko said, aghast. "All you think about is food, if you must know; Aka-kun is very sophisticated as he likes to eat tofu."

"Arara~ Hmm, okay. I'm going to the kitchen to eat then," Murasakibara said, as he lumbered his way to the said room.

"Don't eat all the food while you're there-nanodayo!" Midorima yelled as he followed the purple giant.

Kuroko chuckled at Murasakibara's complaint, while Momoi continued on fussing over Akashi.

"Tetsu-kun, he's so cute! Not as cute as Nigou, but he has this certain charm to him."

Kuroko smiled at Momoi, "Would you like to carry him, Momoi-san?" He gently passed Aka-kun to her.

"He is very adorable, Tetsu-kun," Momoi cooed.

' _Please don't treat me this way. I am not cute,'_ Akashi said.

"I agree, Momoi-san," Kuroko said as he ruffled Akashi's head.

' _Maybe, I can tolerate your remarks about me. Just for today.'_

Aomine walked up towards them and looked at Akashi, "I can't believe you got another pet. I mean, what happened to Nigou?"

"Nigou is with Riko-san, and all the other Seirin members. They all missed him, and asked if they could borrow him for the weekend."

"Che, that's nice I guess. Oi, Satsuki, lemme hold him," Aomine said, as he reached out his hand.

"Nooo!" Momoi wailed. "Dai-chan is evil. You might hurt Aka-kun!"

Akashi and Kuroko nodded alongside her. Aomine disregarded that anyway and tickled Momoi. "C'mon, I wanna see how heavy it is."

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko firmly, said. "Please stop joking around."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, startling the three. "That must be Kagami-kun and Kise-kun," Kuroko said. He looked at Aomine,"Listen to Momoi-san." And with that he left to open the door.

As soon as he did, he was immediately tackled onto the ground by Kise. "Kurokocchi!" he shouted, as he hugged the poor bluenette.

"Kagami-kun… help me," Kuroko held out his hand.

"Oi, Kise!" Kagami shouted, as he dropped the bags he was holding and pulled him away from Kuroko. "You need to stop doing that."

Kuroko dusted himself off, and glared at the blonde. "Kise-kun is so annoying."

"Uwah~ Kurokocchi is so mean," Kise wailed as he shed crocodile tears. "I don't care though because the power of love is stronger than—"

"Shut up, Kise," two voices deadpanned.

Kuroko led the two into the living room, where they were greeted by the sight of Aomine holding Aka-kun by the tail and swinging him around and around, while Momoi smacked him with a pillow.

"Is that a fox?" Kagami asked, suddenly turning pale. "Aren't foxes, like related to dogs?"

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko thundered. He walked on over where the tanned idiot was standing.

"Oi, Tetsu, look at this shit, isn't it funn—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because of an Ignite Pass Kai to the face. "Aomine-kun, is stupid like Kise."

Momoi immediately got hold of Akashi and set him down gently. He was deeply troubled by what happened. ' _Daiki, I will kill you in your sleep.'_

Aomine, on the other hand, didn't have anyone to catch him. And after receiving Kuroko's gift, he crashed down unto the floor and lay there, unconscious.

"Everyone," Kuroko said, ominously. "Help me bury his body."

"Kuroko, snap out of it," Kagami yelled at his best friend.

Kise agreed, and started to pull Kuroko away from Aomine. "Yeah, Kagamicchi is right! Let's just talk about other things, like that fox Momoicchi is holding."

Kuroko's mood instantly brightened as he introduced Aka-kun to the two. Kise was immediately taken by Aka-kun, and started to dance around with him, singing ' _Sha la la~'_ over and over again.

Kagami on the other hand was scared shitless by Aka-kun, since he still hasn't gotten over his fear of dogs. He ran to safety in the kitchen, after Kuroko urged Kise to run after him with Aka-kun in his arms. "DAMN YOU, KUROKO! JUST LET ME COOK IN PEACE."

Needless to say, both Kuroko and Akashi enjoyed Kagami's look of terror.

His antics soon ended when Midorima emerged from the kitchen and called for the bluenette.

"Kuroko," Midorima suddenly spoke up, from his place at the kitchen entryway. "A word please."

He walked towards one the hallways and gestured for Kuroko to follow him.

"What happened, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked, as Kise laid Aka-kun on the floor.

"It is nothing to worry about, Momoi-san," Kuroko smiled. The bluenette then followed Midorima out into the hallway.

"Midorimacchi, looked mad," Kise whispered. "I wonder why?"

Akashi looked on too where the two had disappeared. _'Midorima, has been uneasy ever since he came._ '

X

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko said, as soon as they were out of view. "Are you going to ask about, Aka-kun?"

"Of course, I am," Midorima huffed, as he fixed his glasses. "It has been over a month already, and you still haven't done anything. Are you seriously thinking about keeping him?"

"I am," Kuroko held firm. "He's not as bad as you think. Just because he tried to bite Aomine-kun, doesn't mean he'll do the same to me."

"You don't know that for sure! Kuroko, you...," the greenhead sighed. "If only Akashi were here. I'm sure he would agree with me."

"What makes you say that, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko countered.

"Because Akashi would have wanted to keep you safe, Kuroko!" Midorima said, loudly. He was sure that the others could hear his voice right now, but he cannot stop himself.

"I made a promise to him before, and that was to look over everyone if he wasn't around. And right now, with him being gone for over a month, it is within my right to give you advice on how to take care of yourself."

Kuroko put his hand on Midorima's shoulder, and calmed him down. "I'm sorry, Midorima-kun. Thank you for thinking of me, but I have grown to lov'e Aka-kun."

The bluenette then turned and started to head back. "We have been gone for too long. The others must be waiting."

Kuroko could hear the other sigh. "Kuroko, it's not like I look after you because I care about you, it's just that Akashi told me too. Anyway, just take care of yourself. I'll be going now, tell the others I won't be atteding this month's gathering."

Midorima patted his shoulder before walking before him, and headed to the doorway.

"Midorima-kun, are you..."

"Don't make any assumptions. I just simply decided to visit my servant instead."

The tips of his ears turned red, and the geenhead headed out the door.

(A/N: You might be confused. I am as well, and I'm the author.)

X

After Midorima's leave, Kuroko headed to where the others are. He had just reached his living room, when he had been pounced on once again by Kise.

Instead of a happy expression on his face, the blonde was now sporting teary eyes.

"Kurokocchi~," Kise wailed, as he hugged the bluenette to death. "Aka-kun is dead!"

Kuroko, who had been trying to push off the blonde off him stilled. "What do you mean? Isn't he here somewhere?"

Kise removed himself from Kuroko and looked away nervously, "Well, after you left to talk with Midorimacchi, Momoicchi and I were with Aka-kun-"

"Just get to the point alread-"

"Then suddenly, she decided that she would help Kagamicchi with the cooking, and you know how good Momoicchi is with that. So I tried to stop her from killing everyone-"

"That is too extreme, Kise-kun."

"And when we turned around, and Aka-kun was lying down on the ground next to a plate of tofu. THAT MOMOICCHI MADE! I'm pretty sure he's dead." Kise finished.

Kuroko ran towards the kitchen, with the blonde following closely behind.

"Does anyone else know?" the bluenette said.

Kise wringing his hands together said, "Momoicchi, and Aominecchi know. They went to look for an animal doctor."

They reached the kitchen where Muradakibara was tending to Kagami's unconscious body (he faintedwhen he saw Aka-kun), and eating all the food in sight.

Kuroko went to check Aka-kun's pulse, completely disregarding his best friend's body. The bluenette sighed, and glared up at the blonde. "Kise-kun is an overdramatic idiot. He is just sleeping."

Kise looked offended. "Wa-wait! Aka-kun ate some of the tofu Momoicchi made and...," he trailed off, due to the look the bluenette gave him.

"You all must have some kind of weird delusion that Momoi-san is unable to cook anything," Kuroko stated. "Momoi-san took lessons from Kagami-kun, and even made me a bento once. Aka-kun simply ate too much and felt sleepy."

The gathering then proceeded without any other mishap after that. Aomine and Momoi came back after their unsuccessful trip. They brought (read: dragged) Midorima back, along with another person: Takao.

Kagami woke up (finally) and they ate the food he and Murasakibara prepared.

All while Akashi slept in Kuroko's bed.

X

When Akashi woke up the next day, for the first time in a long while, he felt cold. He stretched his arms and flexed his fingers.

Wait... fingers?

Akashi opened his eyes and stared at his own arms in amazement. He was so happy he could cry.

A sound to his right, made him turn. Kuroko was sleeping right next to him. Shirtless, he noted. Akashi flushed at the sight of the boy right beside him.

His blush deepened however, when he noticed his own state of undress. He was buck naked.

To his horror, Kuroko wrapped his arms around him and snuggled closer. He was so embarassed he could cry. Carefully, he lifted Kuroko's arms from his person and got out of bed. He ran away from Kuroko's apartment, and was definetly going to be unable to face the bluenette afterwards.

A hour later, an embarassed Akashi, dressed in ill-fitting clothes, stood at the door of the Akashi household.

X

 **THERE IT IS IM FINALLY FINISHED. THIS PROBABLY SUCKS SO WHATEVER. I HAVENT BEEN ONLINE FOR LIKE A MONTH AND IM SORRY CUZ IM A HORRIBLE PERSON.**

 **BUT NOT TO WORRY, BECAUSE IM SITTING ON BREAD. MEANING, IM ON A ROLL. I FINALLY GOT INTO THE HANG OF THINGS AGAIN AND WILL UPDATE SOONER THAN BEFORE. YAAHHHHH.**

 _TILL THE NEXT DRABBLE_


	6. Chapter 6: The Life of Akashi Seijuro

**Hey look at this sucky chapter. oh yeah. GUESS WHO UPDATED WHOO!**

 **x**

As soon as Akashi Seijuro was born, his whole life was already planned. He was going to be the best in his family and will excel in everything that he does, to be number one in all of Japan. He was brought up like a tempest, a force that pummels through leaving nothing behind.

Seijuro breezes through his academics and his other various activities. He even makes some friends and continues to uphold the proud Akashi name.

Seijuro's life is planned out to every single detail—so when he encounters something that is interesting, he latches on. Kuroko Tetsuya was that one interesting person he seeked.

As soon as he saw him, he could see the great potential in his basketball skills. Kuroko would be a great asset to his team—and he was right. The boy surpassed his every expectation, and Seijuro's dream team was complete.

Kuroko's arrival to the team changed everything. Akashi finds himself staring at the pale boy from time to time. He always looks away before anyone can catch him though.

 _You will marry the daughter of one of our partners, Seijuro. As soon as you finish college and take over the Akashi household._

That's right, everything has already been laid out. At first, Seijuro convinced himself that he was merely intrigued by the pale boy. He was only studying Kuroko's strengths and weaknesses, so that he may be able to think of plays for them to use.

But that reason wasn't correct and he knows it.

So Seijuro decided to just act indifferently and ignore it. _Kuroko needs a mentor—a guide he can look up to in basketball. Not a lover._

He ignores the feelings inside that's threatening to burst out of his heart and keeps it under wraps.

It's hard keeping it all inside, but Seijuro endures it. He is, after all, and Akashi. He needs to be able to excel in everything that he does, and Seijuro is not one to give up. He continues his indifference when he sees the bond between Aomine and Kuroko. Or the fact that they practice with each other all the time. Or that whenever Kuroko sees the tanned male, the smile on his face rivals that of the sun.

He also doesn't mind the fact that he sees Kise at the blunette's side almost everyday. Each flying hug and tackle doesn't pierce his heart and make him wish he could do the same.

Seijuro cannot remember the amount of times he's snapped at Kise and Aomine to leave Kuroko alone. Sometimes it's even Murasakibara or Midorima who makes him mad.

 _Why am I like this?_

He should not care. He _does_ not care. All the lies that he has been spinning and spouting have entangled him, and all he wants to do is to break free. But he can't he must believe in that lie.

 _You do not have a say in your future. Your marriage has already been decided and it will happen._

It's getting painful for Seijuro to ignore his feelings deep inside his chest whenever he sees Kuroko. He tells himself that he was probably winded during practice or that it was because of the heat, but that doesn't change the fact that he feels light inside and that a pale pink color blooms on his cheeks.

He hides his feelings and puts up his mask, turning away and giving orders for them to follow. Everyone thinks that he is perfect, so he cannot let them see this side of him. They won't notice it.

Seijuro ignores it all throughout his first two years of middle school. He sets his mind on things that he needs to worry about—his schoolwork, Nationals, and various others. He learns how to have fun with his teammates as well.

It is a good way for him to take his mind of Kuroko and the feelings he locked away. He laughs and smiles with the others, but puts up a wall all around him. Kuroko always manages to break it with a simple smile, or a few words. But Seijuro builds it up everytime, and starts to become even more distant.

He managed to get through most of middle school without it bothering him. He also finds a way to slip away from the talks about love and relationships targeted towards him. Seijuro ignores the painful tugging in his chest whenever he hears the voice of one certain bluenette calling, "Akashi-kun."

He bites his lips and turns away with an indifferent shrug, and always faces him with a calculated mask on his face, whenever he is with Kuroko.

 _Keep it in, control it, and lock it all away,_ is what he chants to himself everyday.

 _Don't think about the love you cannot have._

But he cannot ignore it any longer when he goes to school and sees Kise's arm carefully draped around Kuroko's shoulders.

One of Kise's fangirls has described being blinded and locked into place whenever she sees the model. Seijuro can now sympathize with her. The only difference is that he is feeling absolute anger at the sight.

All he wants to do right now is grab Kuroko, and run away with him. He wants to be able to laugh and talk with Kuroko freely. He wants to have Kuroko smile at him and say "Good morning!". He wants to say—

 _I love you._

 _Don't defy me, Seijuro. I am your father, and you cannot decide upon your own life._

Seijuro feels as if he had been shot. He remembers his father's words and stands still. Kuroko and Kise walks in to the school. Kise glances at him for a short moment. Seijuro can see him raise an eyebrow and smile a little.

Seijuro feels the need to do something very drastic. The two heads inside, and disappears from Seijuro's vision.

He clenches his fist so hard, that he draws blood. _It stings._

 _I love you._

He stares at the marks in his hand, dripping blood, until Momoi sees him and ushers him to the infirmary.

When he gets back to class, he doesn't process anything. He sits in his seat, lifeless. Seijuro somehow manages to get through the day. After practice, he heads home where he sits in silence for a few hours. He does his best to nurse his heartbreak, and stuffs the remaining pieces somewhere in the back of his mind where no one will ever find it again.

He forces himself to keep up that facade. An Akashi must never show any sign of weakness.

He must always be the best—always become no. 1. It feels like his life is back to being meaningless, but he endures. What else would he be if not relentless?

Being number one is his ultimate goal as an Akashi, but being Kuroko's number one would be his dream come true.

In his third year of middle school, he spends his days as trying to ignore the blossoming romance between Kise and Kuroko. He gathers his time to improve the team and continue to get stronger. He'll become the best that he can be, and will lead them to Nationals once more.

But as he continues to get stronger, the others around him become as well. Seijuro could not stand losing again, so he trains and practices. When Aomine left, and Kuroko was devastated, the red head wanted to comfort him but was beaten once more by Kise.

Aomine is not the only one , Midorima and Kise are getting stronger as well. And, like animals, humans have the desire to be in charge and showcase a position of dominance. Murasakibara even questioned Seijuro's power, and challenged him.

Seijuro has had enough of losing, and crushed the tall giant. As he looked down on Murasakibara, he could feel the satisfaction of winning. It was even more potent that before.

Seijuro looked down on his hands and grinned. He was the one who put those expressions on their faces. They _feared_ him.

The power in his hands made him stronger. But not strong enough.

It was Kuroko who gave him the final push.

" _I am Akashi Seijuro, of course."_

Seijuro could still remember the face of the bluenette as he said this. Complete and utter fear and disbelief.

Seijuro didn't mind the pang. His heart has long been used to the pain.

In Nationals, he orchestrated an immense play against the team of Kuroko's friend. As Kuroko sat before him, with tears in his eyes, the bluenette questioned why they did such a thing.

 _What is victory?_

 _Victory is everything. The winners write history. The losers are wiped from it._

A few days after that, Seijuro holds Kuroko's resignation letter from the club. Seijuro smashes any feeling of regret and destroys it. No weakness must be shown. He smiles instead.

He graduated middle school, with the strength that he wanted, yet his heart was in shreds.

It did not matter.

At the end of their school year, they parted ways to different schools. Of course, Akashi was still in control. In their eyes, their former captain was not to be defied.

Only Kuroko chose to go against him in basketball. His sky blue eyes held fierce determination, and alongside his new partner he was a formidable opponent.

You wouldn't have thought that the boy who had an impassive exterior and such an icy appearance, would be all flame and fierce power. And that the boy with flames for hair and eyes and a toungue with words that could scald you, would turn out to be such a cold and icy person.

Seijuro fought with all his might, determined to prove himself worthy of his family name.

The battle between Rakuzan and Seirin was fierce. But in the end, it was Seirin who emerged victorious.

Seijuro tasted defeat once more, and it was as bitter as he remembered. Kuroko had destroyed the wall surrounding him, and the feelings came rushing back. Clasping hands with Kuroko, he congratulated him. When Kuroko turned away, and walked with an all too familiar smile towards his partner, Kagami. A smile that rivaled the brightness of the sun.

Seijuro clutched his chest. The feelings never really went away. After returning to his original self, Seijuro could see that now. But by now, it was too late.

If only he acted upon his feelings. If only he had voiced out his anger and frustration. If only he went against his father, and wrote the life he wanted. If only he could just say those 3 words.

 _How long does it take for a heart to fully heal?_

For the first time, Seijuro doesn't know the answer. He spent his time hiding it, and never acting out. An Akashi is someone who does their best at any field, without any regard to others.

Having grown up like that, Seijuro was skilled at wreaking havoc at anything in his way to victory, rather than saving and fixing things.

As he smiles with the silver medal around his neck, he thinks to himself. _Maybe in the future, he'll find another like Kuroko. Maybe this time he'll be able to act on his feelings. Maybe he'll forget the love that he could've had._

Seijuro looks at Kuroko smiling happily with his team, and Kagami's arm around him.

 _I love you._

He clenches his hand. He won't forget his feelings. He _can't_ forget.

Some say that Seijuro was like a tempest, a force that can blow apart anything in his path. However when one is broken, it is always impossible to fix it to the way it was before. He endures it once more, and builds the wall up higher and stronger than before.

Akashi Seijuro continues and lives his life as the solitary emperor.

X

 **WELL THIS SUCKS AS WELL BUT WHATEV. AHAHAHAAHA. GUESS WHO'S THE FOOL WHO BINGE WATCHED THE kUROKO NO BASUKE ANIME?**

 **MEE! I AM THE FOOL.**

 **HERE'S THIS PIECE OF TRASH. I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING OR WHY I DID THIS. I THINK IM MAD COS I DROWNED YESTERDAY HAHAHA**

 **IF YOU KNOW THE ANIME MEKAKUCITY ACTORS, THEN YOU MIGHT KNOW THE AMAZING SONG OUTER SCIENCE (which is my fave in the whole Kagerou Project) ANYWAY, ON YOUTUBE THERES LIKE AN AKASHI VERSION OF THE SONG AND ITS SO FREAKIN AMAZING.**

 **IT GAVE ME THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS DRABBLE SO YEAHHHH OKAY.**

 **OH YAH AND TO MY FRIEND ANT, STOP PROCRASTINATING AND FIGHT ME NYOOM**

 **TILL THE NEXT DRABBLE**


	7. Chapter 7: Apartment

" _You cheeky little brat, I'll get you!"_

" _I don't think you can, oldie."_

" _Oi, have some respect for your senpai."_

" _If give me a kiss, maybe I'll think about it."_

" _You—"_

The sounds of feet thumping and the bed creaking could soon be heard, along with the laughter of the two people from before.

In the apartment right next to it, two males sat uncomfortably while listening (albeit unintentionally) to the couple next door.

"Oi, Tetsu. You have some noisy neighbors. Are you sure you don't want to move out?" Aomine grumbled out. "I can't see how you can handle all that shit."

Kuroko sighed. "They're even worse at night. I can't sleep properly with them being all lovey-dovey. The only thing that keeps me going in the morning is my coffee."

The bluenette turned on his TV in an attempt to block the noise from next door. "The pre-school is nearby, so I have to endure this place for my job. And there's a basketball court nearby so I can play basketball a bit. This place would have been perfect if not for them."

Kuroko then glared at the wall, where his neighbor lived. Despite the loud volume of the TV, they can still the couple's hushed voices and laughter from the next room.

Aomine patted his friend's shoulder, in a _I'm-sorry-you-have-to-go-through-this-shit-but-hey!-I-live-nearby-and-what-else-is-better-than-me?_ way and stood up to get his coat.

"Well, it was nice hanging with you," the tanned male said, as he got ready to leave. "It might be a while for my next day off, but hang in there, Tetsu."

Kuroko saw him off with a nod, and the policeman left. As soon as he did, Kuroko plugged on his headphones in a desperate attempt to block out the moans and whimpers that suddenly arose from the next room.

 _I wish they would stop._

 **X**

After he landed a job as a pre-school teacher, Kuroko immediately set off to look for an apartment close by. He thought it was miracle when he found a place only 5 minutes away, and with an affordable rent. There was even a place that sold vanilla milkshakes 3 blocks down.

His so called miracle, turned out to be a fluke when he moved in. His next door neighbor, a redhead named Akashi Seijuro, and his boyfriend was the source of Kuroko's headaches.

In the two weeks of his stay, Kuroko was kept awake by the couple's singing, dancing, and horseplay. And every day, Kuroko goes up to his neighbor and gives that damned redhead a piece of his mind.

It doesn't really work though.

"I swear that guy doesn't even care about other people," Kuroko rants one day to his friend, Kagami. "Every morning, I go up to him and tell him off. But later that night, you can freaking hear him and his boyfriend sing and do karaoke or something."

"Mmm," Kagami eats his burger quietly, listening to the normally calm Kuroko rant about his woes. The bluenette sat in front of him, vanilla milkshake forgotten, and waves his hands in various gestures to show how annoyed he is.

"At least his boyfriend doesn't live in the same apartment as him, but he comes by nearly every day, it's like he lives there already." Kuroko sighed, and laid his head on the table. "Akashi-san's boyfriend is so intimidating, I can't tell him off. He's tall and he has black hair, not to mention he frowns a lot."

"Mmm."

"To top it off, not only do they act like lovesick teenagers, they fight about the stupidest things ever," the bluenette groaned. "I heard frowning-san like shout about how their breakfast was like shit or something, and before I left they were arguing over the movie they would watch."

Kagami swallowed. "It seems you have such interesting neighbors. Well, neighbor, though you should not be affected by it so much."

"What do you mean?" Kuroko sat up, and listened attentively to what his friend had to say.

"I mean," Kagami said, while unwrapping another burger. "It's bad for you to keep brooding over them. If you keep complaining like that, you'll get wrinkles—"

"No, I won't."

"—and they're in love. What do you expect? If you were in a relationship, there will come a time where you just want to express your love towards your partner. They're probably unaware of the fact that they're being inconsiderate towards others. To them, the saying "Love is Blind" fits perfectly," Kagami said.

Kuroko blinked at his friends words. "Are you really the same Bakagami?"

"Wha- Of course!" Kagami said, indignantly. "Wait, I'm not an idiot…"

Kuroko laughed and threw his straw wrapper at Kagami's face. "Well, thanks for hearing me out. I'll be going now."

"Is it time already?" Kagami said as he looked at the clock. "Oh shit, they're going to get pissed. Alright, see ya, Kuroko."

They bid each other goodbye and headed to their own separate ways.

Kuroko mulled over Kagami's words. Why was he making such a big deal about this? It's not like he knows any one of the two personally.

He slowly walked back to his apartment, passing by one of the parks on his way. The sound of kids playing made him turn to the side and smile, wistfully at them. A splash of bright red caught his eyes later, and Kuroko found himself staring at his neighbor.

Akashi noticed him, and waved a bit awkwardly. He walked on towards the bluenette and greeted him.

"Kuroko-san, what a coincidence to see you here?" he started off. "Are you here to lecture me again?"

"No, Akashi-san. But I hope that you will finally heed my words," Kuroko sighed.

Akashi hummed and sat down on one of the park benches, gesturing for Kuroko to join him. "If you come and keep me company, maybe I will take note of it."

He had nothing to lose so he joined the redhead on the bench and sat in silence for a while.

Akashi broke it first. "Are you, perchance, annoyed by Shuuzo and I?" Kuroko was startled in suddenly hearing the redhead speak. Akashi was looking towards the children with a fond gaze.

"I apologize for keeping you and our other neighbors up at night."

"I accept your apology, Akashi-san."

The redhead chuckled. "Normally, when a person apologizes to someone, the other would frantically console the other and assure that they haven't done anything wrong."

"Were you expecting something along the lines of, ' _But it's okay, Akashi-san. You two weren't doing anything wrong!'_ Kuroko deadpanned. "Because if you were looking for that, then you might have better luck in finding the fountain of youth."

Akashi stared at him, and Kuroko found himself regretting what he said a bit. _Did I say something rude?_

His worries were shattered however when the redhead suddenly threw his head back and laughed heartily. Kuroko just stared dumbly at the sight of the man laughing before joining in and laughing alongside the redhead. His laughter was contagious after all.

"You really are interesting, Kuroko-san," the redhead finally got out, as he wiped tears from his eyes. "Thank you for making me laugh today."

"Oh, you're welcome, I guess…," Kuroko said shyly. _Why am I acting shy?_

Akashi leaned back and sighed. "The truth is, I had a fight with Shuuzo today and I'm ignoring him right now. Well, we fight every day, so it's not like it's anything new."

Kuroko shifted in his seat. "I didn't think that you guys fought a lot. From my perspective, you both seem as if you have a loving relationship."

"Loving? In some ways, yes…," Akashi whispered. He shook his head and stood up, leaving Kuroko seated. "I've enjoyed our time together and thank you for today."

"Ah, I enjoyed it as well, Akashi-san," Kuroko stood up as well and bowed slightly. "Now that I've fulfilled my promise of keeping you company, surely you would listen to my words."

"I shall try my best," Akashi said to the bluenette. "I hope to see you again… Kuroko." Akashi turned around and walked away.

"Let's drop the formalities, shall we?" he called out as he was walking.

Kuroko stepped forward and answered back, "Hai, Akashi-kun!"

 **(A/N: This part's kinda weird. I'm sorry.)**

 **X**

After that encounter, the two became good friends with one another. Granted, Kuroko was still being kept awake at night, but it seems as if Akashi _finally_ listened to Kuroko. They managed to keep quiet by 12 at night, giving peace to the other tenants.

Thanks to that, Kuroko began to know a lot of things about his redhead neighbor. He found out that he's building his own business at the young age he is in. He also found out that Akashi loves playing shogi and horseback riding. However, that was not the only thing that he found.

Kuroko found himself another job, however as the pro-bono therapist of Akashi Seijuro. Whenever the two spent time together, Akashi would always rant about his relationship.

"I swear," Akashi glowered as he clenched his scissors. "That man is going to find his eyes gouged out one day. You cannot imagine what he did this time."

Kuroko smiled uncomfortably as the redhead in front of him started slashing at the air with his scissors while narrating today's problem. It seems that Shuuzo insulted Akashi's tofu soup and put seaweed in their food.

 _Is this how Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun feel like whenever I'm like this?_

"I'm going to burn all his hair off if he does it again," the redhead finished, slightly out of breath from his rant. He sat in his seat childishly and glowered, his face much like one of a child pouting.

 _Why do I feel out of breathe?_

Kuroko flicked his straw wrapper at Akashi's face. "Enough with the frowning. You two fight so much, it's a wonder why you guys are even in a relationship."

"He's not going to be in a relationship for long if this continues," Akashi vowed, as he slashed the straw wrapper to bits.

Kuroko sighed at the redhead's actions. "You shouldn't mind what he says about tofu, Akashi-kun. Like you said, he probably doesn't recognize the superb quality of its taste. And you can always take the seaweed _out_ of the food."

The bluenette stood up and finished his milkshake. "Now stop glowering and get up."

Akashi stood up and nodded towards him, "You're right, Kuroko. Shuuzo is just a simple-minded peasant, which is why he cannot appreciate the delectable food thrust upon him."

The redhead strolled confidently out of the restaurant, with Kuroko following beside him.

"Thank you for the advice, Kuroko. You truly are a good friend," he smiled at the bluenette.

 _Friend… What is this pang?_

Kuroko smiled, "Of course, Akashi-kun. You should go ahead and head on back to your apartment. I still have some things I need to settle."

"Alright, thank you for today once more. See you, Kuroko." Akashi smiled and turned to walk back home.

Kuroko waved and smiled slightly, only stopping when the redhead was out of sight. _Friend. Why does this even affect me?_

 **X**

As Kuroko laid down on his bed, he could hear Shuuzo and Akashi arguing once more. Despite having made up earlier, the two were once again butting heads. Kuroko rolled over and covered his head, trying to block out the noise.

" _All you ever do is complain!"_

" _I'm just stating my opinion, besides it's unhealthy to keep eating that shit."_

" _You take that back right now."_

" _No way."_

" _You don't treasure what makes me happy!"_

" _If you think I do that, why not break up with me?!"_

Kuroko sighed as he listened to their words. He plugged his hears and wished fervently: _I wish this would all just end._

 **X**

When Kuroko woke up the next day, he was surprised it was due to his alarm rather than the duo next door. He thought nothing of the change and continued to get ready for work, thankful for the peacefulness of the morning.

Before he left to go to the pre-school, he knocked on Akashi's door. "Akashi-kun, are you awake? It's 7 o'clock now."

Kuroko deduced that the silence in the morning was due to Akashi sleeping in. Maybe Shuuzo-san wasn't there to wake him up, that's why it was so very peaceful. Kuroko felt angry all of the sudden at the thought of Akashi's boyfriend. _What? Why am I angry? Maybe I'm just sleepy._

"I'll be going now, take care," Kuroko said loudly, hoping his redhead neighbor would hear. This happened twice before; one was when Akashi went on a business trip, and the other was the same situation as of right now.

As he headed downstairs, one of the other tenants; a kindly old man named Shimeji-san asked what happened to Akashi. He assured the old man that nothing was wrong, and headed on towards his way.

This kept going on for 3 days. The daily escapades of the couple in 2b were nowhere to be found. Days turned to weeks. And weeks turned into months. Kuroko hardly saw Akashi to spend time with him, whenever he _did_ see the redhead, he was already moving out of sight.

Kuroko can't remember the last time he had seen the redhead laugh or even smile. Akashi had refused to see anyone but the landlord, and Kuroko found himself with worry.

In the short moments that he was able to speak to him, Kuroko knew that something was wrong. When Kuroko offered Akashi's favourite: tofu soup, the redhead declined and turned the gift away.

And during one of Kuroko's much more daring attempts to get the redhead out, he glared at the bluenette and ordered him to leave him alone.

Kuroko watched Akashi slowly wilt with his very own eyes. His eyes that twinkled and shone with various emotions was now clouded over. The warm smile he had on his lips was replaced with a cold one. Even the shade of his skin changed; gone was the rosy pallor in his cheeks. Akashi was like a real life ice prince, not even the warm shade of his hair and eyes could thaw him.

It has been 3 months since that fateful day. Kuroko stood in front of Akashi's door and knocked.

"Akashi-kun? Are you there? It's… it's been sometime since you left the apartment," Kuroko said. "Hello? Can you hear me? Are you even eating properly?"

This continued on for about 10 minutes, and by that time Kuroko was kneeling in front of the door, choking out words.

"Please open up… It's been 3 months since that day, and I haven't seen you smile or heard you laugh ever since," Kuroko sat and leaned against the door. "The onee-san in the restaurant has been asking for you. She's been wondering where you went since it's been a long time you haven't gone there to eat tofu soup."

Kuroko chuckled darkly, "I can't believe that you did that to your beloved tofu. How cruel…"

"You know, I take back what I've been saying to you before. I don't want you to stop singing or dancing at night," Kuroko sighed. "I know I've complained about this to you before but _please—_ "

" _Please just smile again,"_ he whispered. "I miss seeing you laugh. I miss seeing you smile. I miss hanging out with you. I miss hearing your awful jokes. I—"

" _I miss you."_

Kuroko stood up and faced the door once more. "So please, I'm begging you. Akashi-kun!" Kuroko bowed and held his position.

He stayed in that position for about 3 minutes until he heard the soft _click!_ of the door. Kuroko opened his eyes and looked up, seeing Akashi's beautiful faces with tears streaked down his cheeks.

"Kuroko… I'm sorry," was all that the redhead said.

It was enough for the bluenette though, and he immediately launched forward and hugged him.

They stayed like that for a long time, reveling in each other's presence.

With that Kuroko wished with all his might; _I want him to keep smiling forever._

 **X**

 **Epilogue**

 **(A/N: did ya think I was finished? Pshhh, of course not. The** _ **thing**_ **hasn't even happened yet. MWEAHAHAA-)**

As they were hugging, they heard the sounds of footsteps approaching and sprang apart. They both had flushed cheeks and were trying to avoid each other's gaze.

They both turned towards the footsteps and saw Akashi's boyfriend, standing there with is jaw agape.

"Shuu—Nijimura-san," Akashi corrected himself. He regarded the male coldly, "What brings you here?"

"You should stop thinking everything is about you," Nijimura sneered. "I have _friends_ in this building."

"Oh, I know about your _friend,"_ Akashi countered. "After all, you've been spending a lot of time with him. It's Haizaki-san of 4c, is it not?"

"What of it? We aren't together anymore anyway."

"Oh, then I guess you just purposely passed by hoping to see me in my miserable stupor," Akashi glared, his hand itching towards one of the scissors in his pocket.

"As expected of the Emperor Eye, you found me out," he shrugged.

"You—"

The argument began to heat up even more, and Kuroko did his best in trying to placate them. Though he was hardly any match between the two. The words aimed at each other started becoming more personal as time went by.

However, it seems that Nijimura had the upper hand in this battle of words.

"I can't believe I agreed being in a relationship with you. Well, it was beneficial for the both of us. I'm glad that I'm finally rid of you."

He laughed out loud and Akashi sprang forward. Kuroko managed to catch him, and held him back. "Akashi-kun!"

"Who's this? Your new toy?" Nijimura cocked his head towards Kuroko. "Well, he'll leave you soon enough, and when that happens don't come crawling back to me."

Kuroko bit his lip, and struggled keeping Akashi away from the man. "Don't listen to him, Akashi-kun."

"Ha! Yes, listen to him, Akashi. Savour this moment for as long as you can, because I can tell you, he won't last long. You'll never belong to anyone," he smiled darkly. "So why not give it up?"

"DAMN YOU!" Kuroko shouted towards the man. "You think you're right but think again, baka!"

Akashi was startled at hearing Kuroko shout. "Ku-Kuroko? Are you okay?"

The bluenette turned towards Akashi. The redhead looked bewildered. Suddenly, Kuroko pulled the taller male towards him, and kissed him on the lips.

Akashi was taken aback from Kuroko action's and stilled. When Kuroko ran his tongue over Akashi's lips, the redhead immediately felt his knees wobble and held on to Kuroko for support, entangling his fingers in the sky blue locks. He started kissing the bluenette back, but Kuroko won in dominance.

He could barely keep his whimpers and moans in check, with Kuroko's technique. _When did he learn to kiss so well?_

A few minutes later, Akashi was red-faced and breathless, while Nijimura looked like he received an Ignite Pass Kai to the face.

Kuroko held Akashi's hand and boldly stated to Nijimura, "He belongs to me. So please get away from our sight."

Of course, he went away, and the two were left standing in front of Akashi's apartment. Kuroko turned towards the redhead and apologized. "I'm sorry for kissing you out of the blue like that and-"

Akashi pressed his fingers against Kuroko's mouth. "Don't say that, I'll have you know I enjoyed it very thoroughly. However, it is rare indeed to kiss before the first date."

Kuroko smiled and stepped closer to the redhead. "Then, may I ask if you are willing to go out with me on one?"

The redhead flushed and looked away from Kuroko's gaze. _Why am I acting like a high school girl?_

"If you can convince me, maybe I will."

Kuroko chuckled and pulled Akashi towards him. "Then maybe this will convince you," he whispered, and kissed the redhead once more.

 **X**

 **THE END**

 **YAY OFCOURSE THEY WENT ON THAT DATE YA KNOW. ALSO IM SORRY NIJIMURA SENPAI, I MADE YOU THE BAD GUY HERE. FORGIVE ME.**

 **WELL I LIKE KUROKO BEING THE MORE DOMINANT ONE. BUT ITS HARDER TO WRITE IN HIS POV BECAUSE I RELATE TO AKASHI MORE :P**

 **OH AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND WORDS. IT REALLT MADE MY DAY SINCE IM SICK AND ALL. I FEEL LIKE AKASHI SHOVED 5 SCISSORS DOWN MY THROAT.**

 **ANYWAY I HOPED YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

 **TILL THE NEXT DRABBLE**


	8. Chapter 8: Seeing you

**HELLO HERE'S ANOTHER ONE SINCE I HAVE NO LIFE**

 **X**

 _"Soulmates_. The great phenomenon that shook the whole world. Everyone is born with a counter—a soulmate clock—on their wrist, counting down until the day they will see the one person they can't live without.

As soon as the person lays eyes on his/her soulmate, his clock will immediately stop and exceed a sound the people within the vicinity can hear. Marking the day, he/she meets the one they are searching for.

However, there are some rare cases, in which the person will _not_ be able to reciprocate the other's feelings. Due to them having a soulmate of their own."

An excerpt from _Soulmate Studies_ by _Kimiko Seina_

 **X**

Akashi put his hand on Kuroko's shoulder and squeezed him. "Kuroko, it will be alright. You need to calm down."

The bluenette exhaled loudly and stopped his pacing, "I know, Akashi-kun. It's just that I'm nervous. See?"

Kuroko held out his wrist and displayed his soulmate clock: **0yrs 0mnths 0d 0h 2m 5s.** "It's almost time and I can't-"

Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hands and held them gently, making sure that Kuroko was facing him. "Hey, it's going to be alright. All you have to do is be yourself."

"What if my soulmate doesn't like me?" Kuroko babbled. "I've heard of people being rejected by theirs. I don't want that to happen to myself.

"Kuroko, are you being serious right now?" Akashi asked, as he stared deeply in Kuroko's eyes. "I've told you countless of times, there is no possibility of that happening."

"But what if they don't like me?" the bluenette asked, his eyes wide with worry.

"Of course they'll like you." He ruffled the sky blue locks of Kuroko. "Those stories aren't true; they're your soulmate. They'll love you forever despite what happens." _I know that from experience._

He fixed the collar of Kuroko's polo shirt, and straightened his tie. "Just smile and everything will be fine," Akashi said, flashing a hollow and cold smile of his own.

Kuroko stepped away from Akashi, and the redhead found himself missing the warmth. "Thank you, Akashi-kun."

Akashi fisted his hands and hid them behind his back. "Of course, Kuroko."

The bluenette slowly started to walk away. "I think I'm going to barf," he said weakly.

"Is it your nerves? I thought you were calm already!"

"I was," Kuroko said. "But then I saw my clock and my stomach started churning once more."

The bluenette covered his mouth and stood up quickly. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Kuroko ran away, and Akashi caught a glimpse of Kuroko's soulmate clock: **0yrs 0mnths 0d 0h 0m 54s.**

 _Don't let him run! Keep him here! Stay with him!_ Akashi chanted to himself as he chased after the bluenette. He could feel the dread and horror seep into his bones at the thought of what might happen next.

Even though Akashi was in his top most condition, he was unable to stop Kuroko and keep up with him. Akashi kept on calling out to Kuroko, begging for him to stop running. But you cannot stop the bluenette when he has set his sights on doing one thing: reaching the bathroom in time.

 _Please don't go away. STOP RUNNING!_

Akashi can only watch in horror as Kuroko rounded the corner and collided with someone while a loud _beep!_ rang out.

Akashi stood there watching as Kuroko helped a rosy faced girl with hair matching the shade of her cheeks, up to her feet. Kuroko apologized over and over while the girl shook her head and patted his arm.

 _Don't touch him._

With his Emperor Eye, Akashi can clearly see the blush on Kuroko's cheeks, and the way he was smiling so widely at the girl clinging on him.

 _Let go of him._

Akashi strolled over to them, his hands clenched behind his back, and his eyes glinting with murderous intent. He looked over coldly to the girl, and smiled. "Are the two of you alright?"

He knew his voice was harsh and cold, but that didn't faze the two. Akashi picked up Kuroko's handkerchief, which had fallen during the collision, and successfully brought Kuroko's attention to himself rather than the girl who was deemed as Kuroko's soulmate.

"I'm fine, Akashi-kun. Thank you," Kuroko said as he accepted his handkerchief. He then looked back to the unnamed girl, who was fidgeting and looked uncomfortable.

As Kuroko talked to the girl, Akashi could feel his jaw clench from the smile he was keeping up. Kuroko ignoring him in favor of talking to someone else made him feel like he received a thousand Ignite Pass Kai's to the heart. He could feel his knuckles turning white from the clenching he did. His knuckles were as white as the smile Kuroko gave to the girl.

The blood that started dripping from his fingers, were as red as the roses on both of their cheeks.

Kuroko turned towards him, and introduced the girl: Satsuki Momoi as his soulmate.

Akashi can only smile callously saying, "See? You didn't have to panic a while ago."

He tried speaking in a congratulatory manner, but he knew the tone sounds hollow. The two didn't notice it though.

The redhead bowed politely to Momoi, and introduced himself before bidding goodbye. "I will leave you two alone to get acquainted then."

He stood up with shaky legs and forcibly swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat. Akashi congratulated them once more. He laughed and smiled, but it sounded horribly wrong. Of course, neither of the two noticed.

Akashi spun on his heel and walking away, gritting his teeth and clenching his bloodied hands. He tried to keep his composure as he sped into the nearest bathroom.

Once he was inside, he immediately locked the door and headed to one of the sinks inside. He stared at his reflection; wondering who the man he saw in the mirror is.

Akashi Seijuro was never one to show weakness. However the man he saw in front of him, looked broken before any repair. Akashi could not hold back the tears. It was warm as it trickled down his cheeks. It splattered over his arms, stinging the wounds of his hands.

He punched the mirror with his already wounded hands, and it shattered. He stared at the blood, mixing in with the glass shards, before turning the faucet on and started washing his hand.

The pain he felt in his heart was no match to the injuries his hand held. He _knew_ this day would come. Of course it would, it happened to everybody. He didn't know that it would hurt this bad though.

Akashi took in a shuddered breath. This wasn't right, he shouldn't act this way. He had to be happy for Kuroko. After all, he had finally found the one person who he can't live without.

He bit back the burning desire to crush that girl's family, and whisking Kuroko away. Akashi turned off the faucet, and fisted his hand against his chest, trying to take away the pain from his heart. As if he could take away pain, by inflicting more pain upon his own self.

He cradled his head on one hand, and tried breathing calmly. Warm liquid trickled down his arm, as he gasped for breathe, trying to get some air into his lungs which was blocked by a lump in his throat.

Through his tears, he can faintly make out the digits of his own soulmate clock: **0yrs 0mnths 0d 0h 0m** **0s**.

It's been that way for a long time. Ever since he saw, the one and only Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **X**

 **I MUST REALLY LIKE TORTURING AKASHI FOR SOME REASON. WELL THIS IS PAYBACK FOR SHOVING 5 SCISSORS DOWN MY THROAT.**

 **BUT IM SORRY**

 **SOULMATE AUS ARE REALLY MY FAVE. THE EXCERPT FROM THE START WAS FAKE, THERE IS NO REAL BOOK LIKE THAT (but you guys know that already.)**

 **Also... OMO TWO UPDATES IN A ROW! IS THIS A MIRACLE?**

 **HOWEVER DON'T EXPECT THE NEXT ONE TO BE SPEEDY AS WELL**

 **oh A BIG THANKS TO MAH FRIEND ANT WHO HELPED ME EDIT. OTAMEGA-SAMA THANKS YOU.**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT NEXT**

 **TILL THE NEXT DRABBLE**


End file.
